No puedo tenerte a mi lado
by NickAlex
Summary: Fanfic one-shot especial día de San Valentín. ¿Qué hacen los malvados científicos del N Team en esta fecha ya que ninguno tiene a alguien especial? En sí, no puede decirse eso, porque cierto cyborg piensa en alguien pero la realidad lo golpea sin piedad. Ambientado después del juego Crash TwinSanity.


A continuación, una historia referida a la fecha y, tal como lo dice el título, no será un cuento romántico estándar.

Hace un par de años que quise publicarlo pero, por varias razones, no pude hacerlo. Quizá sea porque es medio deprimente.

Aquí algo para cortar con las historias de finales felices.

Disclaimer: Crash Bandicoot y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

* * *

 **No puedo tenerte a mi lado**

No sé por qué, pero hoy me levanté más tarde que de costumbre y, sin embargo, quería seguir durmiendo a pesar de la hora. Esto lo empeoraba ya que resulta que me desperté con un brazo entumecido y tuve que esperar un rato largo para que se me pasara el efecto tipo anestésico que sentía. Con los ánimos por el piso y aun medio dormido, me levanté de la cama y caminé dirigiéndome al baño. El espejo de ese lugar reflejaba a un yo más horrible de lo que acostumbraba y, además, parecía que me iba a dar una especie de alergia ya que sentía una molesta picazón en la nariz. Todo esto suponía a que hoy iba a ser un día en que todo sale mal pero, a pesar de esto, traté de seguir adelante para retomar mis actividades de rutina.

En esta ocasión, solamente fui a la cocina por un vaso con agua fría (necesitaba algo refrescante para que me despertara de una buena vez y también porque hacía algo de calor) y mi cocinero me veía de una forma extraña luego de darme los buenos días. Por supuesto, tenía una cara horrible y debió ser también porque no me senté a la mesa para probar bocado alguno. Después de eso, me fui a la sala de control para ver cómo iban las cosas. Durante el camino por los estrechos pasillos metálicos yendo hacia allá, me encontré con algún que otro empleado mío y también me miraban como aquel cocinero o trataban de no hacerlo, aunque no se olvidaron de saludar con respeto.

En la sala de controles, todo parecía bien y en orden, siguiendo correctamente el itinerario. Eso quería decir que no había mucho qué hacer y esto me desanimó ya que quería concentrarme en algo, en lo que fuera. El hecho de que casi todo estaba computarizado a veces no ayudaba, así que sin más, me acerqué a una de tantas ventanas para observar el ir y venir del agua del extenso mar, sin olvidar echar un vistazo también al horizonte. Eso me tranquilizaba y me hacía pensar en otras cosas, como en olvidarme por un rato de mi ridícula alergia o del hecho de que estaba tan desanimado.

Supongo que debería salir a caminar por ahí y tal vez así encontrar algo para ocupar mi mente, siempre había algo qué hacer, como crear una nueva arma para enfrentar a nuestros enemigos, aunque habíamos logrado cierta tregua con ellos. Y cuando me decidí por fin a efectuar lo que había pensado recién, sentí que alguien estaba detrás de mí y de pronto ese alguien gritó con una voz chillona, tanto que casi me rompió los oídos y, por poco también, los monitores que había en gran parte de la sala.

—¡Hola N. Gin! ¿Todo bien? ¡Feliz San Valentín!

—Hola Nina —le contesté en voz baja después de unos segundos cuando me voltee a verla. Ella venía vestida con una camisa negra de mangas cortas y una falda escocesa de diferentes tonos azules. Sin embargo, en lugar de seguir hablando, no lo soporté más y estornudé un par de veces. La chica de piel azulada se acercó para abrazarme por un instante, pese a que eso resultaba raro para los villanos que éramos, pero después supuse que quería una respuesta _verdadera_ a su saludo por la cara que tenía. Me repitió eso último que me dijo para apresurarme. ¿De verdad que era ese día? Miré hacia el calendario que estaba colgado de la pared en un segundo y efectivamente era catorce de febrero, y lo peor era que el casillero estaba decorado con unos estúpidos corazones rosas. Nina esperaba impaciente una respuesta y, como no sabía bien qué se respondía en esas ocasiones, simplemente le agradecí aunque no estaba bien seguro de eso.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa? El día está soleado y no hace mucho calor. Es un día perfecto para salir a pasear por ahí. Vamos, cambia esa cara tan fea.

—Parece que estás muy contenta —le dije sin ánimos y tratando de sonreír inútilmente. Su comentario no me hizo mucha gracia: sabía que era feo, pero no pensé que para tanto.

—Sí, porque saldré con unas amigas a la ciudad y, después, ¿quién sabe? ¡El mundo es mío!

—¿Y tu tío sabe de esto?

—Pues… Algo así —respondió y se mantenía sonriendo siniestramente, casi a punto de frotar sus manos de metal o de lanzar una risa diabólica. Luego dejó de pensar en sí misma para cambiar el tema de conversación del todo—. Bueno, N. Gin. Sé que te animará… Vamos al Iceberg Lab. El resto del N Team ya está ahí y parece que están planeando algo…

Esa sonrisa no se le borraba de sus labios pintados de negro; por dentro sentía que algo malo iba a pasarme. No creí en ello así que desanimadamente le tuve que decir que sí, de todas formas, todo iba bien en el acorazado. Nos dirigimos hacia donde estaba la plataforma transportadora y ella caminaba feliz, mientras que yo, arrastraba los pies pensando que tal vez podría escapar en cualquier momento. Con frecuencia, la chica de manos de acero me decía que me apurara y yo ni quería hacerlo. Antes de irnos, me aseguré de decirle a uno de los rinocerontes marineros que enseguida regresaba y que me avisara si ocurría algo.

—Más rápido, Nicholas —me volvió a decir sólo que esta vez, me llamó por mi nombre que a sólo a ella le confesé. Eso me pareció aún más extraño, ya estaba acostumbrado a que me llamaran por ese juego de palabras, sin embargo, seguía caminando con la misma lentitud.

Por fin llegamos a la condenada plataforma; parecía tan lejano, como ir de una ciudad a otra. Nina se colocó en posición mientras que yo pulsaba unos botones. En un instante, ambos aparecimos en otro lugar. La adolescente se adelantó de nuevo, avanzando con rapidez, pero permanecía cerca para que yo pudiera seguirla. Eso no hacía falta, conocía a ese lugar de memoria. Tener que ver a mis colegas del N Team y escuchar sus comentarios algo hirientes dirigidos hacia mí no era muy alentador. Lo único que quería era ver era qué carajos tramaban ellos o, sino, regresar al acorazado y volver a dormir para que este día se terminara.

Allí estaban los doctores, en un _living_ casi a oscuras iluminado por la luz artificial de bajo consumo, riéndose de no sé qué. Venían vestidos con sus batas de laboratorio de costumbre, al igual que yo, tal como para nuestras reuniones. Ellos todavía no notaron nuestra presencia y fue por eso que Nina se enfadó muchísimo. Ella lanzó un fuerte rugido, cosa que espantó a esos tres hombres, haciéndoles saltar involuntariamente de los sillones en los que estaban sentados.

—Mira tío, ya lo traje —avisó la chica mientras me señalaba con discreción, aunque lo noté.

—Bien hecho, Nina. Gracias —dijo Neo Cortex desde su asiento—. Ya puedes irte a tu reunión. Sólo vuelve temprano y no te metas en tantos problemas.

Con eso, la chica se retiró muy contenta, yendo con su trote característico, y yo tuve que quedarme con los pesados de mis compañeros de equipo. Sin mediar palabra alguna, me dejé caer en uno de los sillones de cuero negro y, los demás, vieron mi desánimo. Regularmente, yo no hacía tal cosa, pero ya me cansé de esconder si algo me molestaba. Ellos se mantenían en silencio; cosa que no me agradó. Ahora se venía llegar alguna propuesta salida de la mente de un loco. Sólo esperaba a que no fuera tan descabellado.

—N. Gin, ¿por qué esa cara? —preguntó Nefarious Tropy, aparentando preocupación.

—No es nada; sólo un mal día. Dejémoslo ahí —le respondí apenas.

—Bueno… —comenzó el amarillento—. Supongo que no tenías planes para hoy así que, ¿por qué no vamos todos a lo de mi madre por unos tragos?

—Sí, al Moulin Co-Co-Co-Cortex —comentó Nitrus Brio con entusiasmo y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, que casi llegaba a los tornillos que tenía a los costados de la cabeza.

No, no quería ir. Sabía bien que no lo pasaría bien y no tenía ánimos de estar rodeado de gente desconocida. Pero los muy "buenos" de mis compañeros estaban ahí esperando a que les contestara apoyando aquella idea y, si me negaba, quizá ellos me iban a insistir tanto y no tenía ganas de escucharlos. Tampoco tenía ánimos para mantener una discusión así que lo único que debía hacer era simplemente decir que sí. Fue ridículo verlos saltar de alegría cuando les dije eso así que bajé la vista hasta que terminaran con su _show_. No sé por qué tanto festejo, si ellos van seguido a ese lugar. Quizá porque ahora iré, después de tanto tiempo, y quieren revivir cómo las empleadas ponen cara de asco al verme.

Después de eso, lo único que hice fue quedarme en mi asiento y esperar a que mis compañeros terminaran de hacer lo que no sé qué demonios estaban haciendo. Estaba más que aburrido así que busqué el control remoto y encendí el televisor de pantalla plana que estaba pegado a la pared hecha con chatarra. Después de apretar tantas veces el mismo botón, nada. No había nada interesante para quedarse viendo y fue fastidioso cambiar a cada rato tantos canales. Las películas, un asco: todas románticas debido a la fecha. Las series no se quedaban atrás e incluso las series animadas.

Lo peor era que pasaban cada tanto, en esos constantes y larguísimos espacios publicitarios, un mensaje con alusión a la festividad y eso fue decepcionante. Para mí, este día no tenía ningún significado y no sabía el porqué de tanta crueldad al inventarlo. ¡Sí como no, _día de los enamorados_ o _día del amor y amistad!_ Eso último fue para incluir al idiota que no tenía a nadie pero sí algún que otro que consideraba amigo. De por sí cuesta conseguir a un amigo de verdad, y peor sería lo otro. Y ese lugar de idiota me ubicaba a mí y parecía que siempre lo estaría… Y todo por no decirle lo que siento a cierta persona.

Ella. Ella es tan linda e inteligente. Esos ojos verdes que tiene son únicos, tan profundos como la selva en la que vive. Ella me sorprende con lo buena que es y lo fuerte al pelear con sus técnicas de artes marciales que aprendió por sí misma. Seguramente debe tener esa piel anaranjada tan suave como los pétalos de la flor que tiene amarrado en su cabello dorado. Ella es un ángel y yo un monstruo. Jamás podría decirle lo que siento por ella ya que, por una parte y lo más importante, es que no somos de la misma especie.

Coco Bandicoot era ni más ni menos que un amor imposible. Ella seguramente no me volvería a hablar si le dijera alguna palabra de lo que recién había pensado, echando a perder toda esta tregua conseguida luego de pelear con los loros de la décima dimensión. O tal vez desconfiaría porque soy un científico malvado o se burlaría o me rechazaría con tal crueldad que me llevaría sin vueltas al suicidio. No, no debo pensar así, aunque en parte es verdad. Además están sus hermanos: si ella no me mata con sus propias manos, ellos lo harán de seguro y con todas las ganas y sin culpa. No tengo ninguna esperanza. ¿Por qué justo tenía que gustarme ella? ¿Por qué?

Una lágrima amenazaba con salir de mi ojo sano, pero no llegó a mayores. Volví al _zapping_ buscando los canales deportivos para ver si me volvía el ánimo. Lo dejé en un partido de futbol donde jugaban dos equipos británicos, lugar de donde vine, y eso me hizo olvidar por un momento del horrible dolor que sentía en el corazón. Durante el entretiempo, ya empezaba a enfadarme. ¿Qué diantres estaban haciendo mis colegas? ¿Acaso tanto se preparaban como si fueran unas chicas a punto de salir de fiesta?

Gol. Eso me hizo acordar a cuando iba al estadio en aquellos momentos escasos en que trabajaba para el Ministerio de Defensa, cuando no tenía ningún misil en la cabeza y solo hacía el bien. Buenos tiempos eran aquellos y mi mejor amiga todavía seguía con vida. Ahora Nina me hace acordar a ella, con ese entusiasmo y esa manipulación sigilosa. Si no fuera por Nina, creo ya me hubiera marchado del N Team hace tiempo y, tal vez así, Coco reconocería que no estoy del lado del mal por puro gusto y tal vez me daría una oportunidad. Pero eso es imposible. Ella es tan joven y parecería que el paso del tiempo no le hace nada.

Esto es tan deprimente; traté de concentrarme en el partido aunque estaba tan cansado luego de que hacía poco trabajaba día y noche en la máquina que fue capaz de sacar a Cortex de la mente de Crash. Ni me lo agradeció ni nada por el estilo, por lo que recuerdo, sólo se quejó porque me había tardado mucho, según él. Por otro lado, parecería que mis supuestos amigos no tenían ningún apuro ya que todavía era algo temprano como para ir a ese lugar. Ya me harté. Si no aparecían en un minuto, me iría sin dar explicación alguna. Pero mi plan fue frustrado: los tres se aparecieron levemente cambiados. ¿Tanto se tardaron y prácticamente vinieron como se habían marchado? Me enfadé, pero intenté no mostrarlo por el bien de todos aunque no podía esconder el humo que salió de repente del misil.

—¿Listo, N. Gin? —me preguntó Neo mientras se abotonaba su grueso abrigo.

—Sí —contesté desalentado.

Me saqué la bata de laboratorio que detestaba tanto, tomé mi abrigo y me lo puse, manteniendo siempre mi expresión de perro _bulldog_ en la cara. Nos dirigimos a la salida y fue cortante sentir de repente el viento helado propio de la Antártida. Teníamos que ir hacia el automóvil especial para nieve de Cortex para ir a lo de su madre que, menos mal, que estaba junto al edificio, pero con una considerable capa de nieve sobre este. Durante el viaje, pensaba en el ahora conductor que difícilmente escapó de la mente de Crash sin traumas psicológicos graves. Menos mal. De por sí, tenía que admitir que ya estaba algo loco y peor sería si habría que internarlo en algún loquero por el resto de su vida.

El clima de por sí ya era algo malo. Hacía un frío terrible, como era de esperarse, pero hacía tanto que se escarchaban los cristales de las ventanillas. No sé por qué demonios el barbón no había puesto un acceso directo del Iceberg Lab al Moulin Cortex, así sólo habría que tele-transportarse, pero supongo que le gustaba conducir de vez en cuando. Afortunadamente, adentro del vehículo que avanza gracias a unas orugas, no hacía tanto frío y lo único que podía hacer era esperar y mirar por la ventana desde el asiento trasero.

Finalmente llegamos a esa especie de granero que ocultaba algo que no tenía nada que ver con lo que aparentaba. El frío volvió a sentirse y más aún cuando una correntada de viento llevaba consigo algo de nieve. Con rapidez, entramos al edificio y una chica nos atendió algo asombrada ya que cierto hijo no visitaba con frecuencia a su madre, a pesar de la corta distancia. Ella nos condujo amablemente hacia donde estaba el _show_ principal y al instante vino una camarera con un atrevido uniforme que nos preguntó qué queríamos tomar. No me agradaba mucho la idea, por esos conocidos efectos del alcohol así que no quise nada. Mis compañeros se enojaron y burlaron, como era de esperarse.

—Vamos, N-N-N. Gin. ¿Para qué entonces venimos? —trató de animarme el calvo.

—Sólo vine a pasar el rato —le respondí seriamente.

—No seas aguafiestas —me dijo el hombre de la marca en la frente.

La insistencia iba a continuar hasta que finalmente cediera de no ser porque mis "amigos" se quedaron embobados con el _show_ de bailarinas de no precisamente de danza clásica. Nos habíamos sentado a una mesa algo lejos del escenario, en un sector exclusivo debido por el cercano parentesco que tenía Neo con la dueña del lugar, y otra camarera vino enseguida con una bandeja con los pedidos. Ella era ni más ni menos que Tawna Bandicoot, quien se sorprendió primero y luego les dejó con una sonrisa las bebidas a mis colegas del N Team. Me estaba aburriendo, aunque tenía que admitir que las chicas eran bonitas (tenían que serlo por obligación para trabajar aquí) y hacían muy bien su trabajo, sin embargo, ninguna de ellas en su sano juicio se acercaría a mí, ni de por casualidad.

El tiempo pasaba y al parecer el alcohol les estaba haciendo efecto a los idiotas que tenía por compañeros; nada más patético al verlos. Unas chicas, que recién fueron a sacarle brillo a esos tubos atornillados del techo hasta el piso, se acercaron a ellos; obvio que a mí no. No soporté más ver ese escenario, en donde parecía que sobraba, y me alejé de ellos. Me fui a la barra y, luego de que el _barman_ me animaba a entablar una conversación (ya que eso era parte de su trabajo), le hice saber que no tenía ganas de hablar ni de nada. Tan sólo le pedí unos _snacks_ y me quedé viendo dentro del recipiente, como si fuera de lo más interesante. Viendo como todos la pasaban bien y yo no fue algo que me hizo sentir mal. Pasaron horas supongo, y sólo quería irme a casa, en este caso, al acorazado.

No aguantaba más así que decidí irme ya que, conociendo bien a los colegas que tenía, era obvio que ellos querían permanecer más tiempo allí. Pero, para eso tendría que llevarme el auto, y ellos de seguro que se molestarían conmigo si me atreviera a dejarlos _a pata_. Si tan sólo hubiera aquí una plataforma transportadora… Sentí luego que alguien se acercaba y ese alguien se acomodó en la banca que estaba a mi lado. Era la bandicut curvilínea, quien me explicó sonriente que ahora tenía un pequeño descanso y ese tiempo quería usarlo para hablar conmigo. Qué extraño, ¿no es así?

Me dijo que enseguida se iba, que hoy salía temprano de su trabajo para pasar el resto del día con su novio, Pinstripe. Ella se oía tan feliz. Por mi parte, trataba que de ella hablara para no contarle lo mal que la estaba pasando para no contagiarle mi mala onda. Fui amable con ella, al escuchar lo que estaba diciendo, ya que tuvo el valor para acompañarme por un rato. Lo que seguía de la conversación no me interesaba demasiado, ella comenzaba a hablar mucho, y yo apenas pronunciaba palabra alguna cuando quería una respuesta. Lo único que sí captó mi atención fue el hecho de saber que ella se tele-transportaba para llegar hasta aquí, por lo que sí hay una plataforma en el edificio después de todo. Eso último me salvó; Tawna me había salvado inesperadamente y fue gracias a ella que regresé al gran buque de guerra.

Por fin pude salir de ese lugar, con lo que le pregunté al primer rinoceronte marinero que vi si había alguna novedad y así supe que no había pasado nada importante, estábamos en medio de un viaje que duraba días en llegar. Esta vez, sí fui a la cocina por algo de comer aunque no tenía mucha hambre. Rusty Walrus, el cocinero morsa mutante, me ofreció más comida que el simple sándwich que me había preparado y tuve que rechazarlo aunque agradeciéndolo de todas formas. Sin más, me fui a mi camarote para encender mi _notebook_ que estaba en un cajón de un pequeño escritorio aferrado al suelo (como la mayoría de las cosas, como sucede en cualquier embarcación) para ver si había noticias vía _mail_.

Nada, a excepción de más de los estúpidos mensajes sobre la fecha, ocupando la pantalla con publicidades que son insignificantes; parecía que este día jamás se terminaría. Esto venía de mal en peor, con esas noticias que provocaban diabetes y vómitos de arcoíris, así que apagué la computadora portátil y me decidí a irme a dormir temprano. Siempre me costó conciliar el sueño gracias a las secuelas de mi accidente y fue entonces que me quedé allí, pensando y mirando hacia el techo. Patético San Valentín, quizá sólo sea una fecha inventada por los comerciantes o quién sabe. Algo tan sólo para unos pocos.

Casi cuarenta años tengo y no puedo estar con la chica que quiero. Tal parece que moriré solo. Cómo me pone de pesimista esta fecha o tan sólo pensar un poco en mi horrible vida. Espero que algún día lo saquen del calendario pero eso creo que nunca sucederá. Quizá me vaya mejor el año próximo… No, a quién engaño.


End file.
